


First Time…【澈云】

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 假如金云云的第一次 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, abline - Freeform, 澈云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️极度ooc警告 请勿上升真人⚠️没剧情 一进去就是🚙就是突然很想写"假如金云云的第一次" 😳然后又想…跟不同人的话 会是怎样呢 XD对…满脑子都是这些有的没的废料 囧同系列还有源声篇唷虽然前一篇完全没人理我但我还是想问有人要猜下一个是谁吗 😂
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, abline - Relationship, 澈云 - Relationship
Series: 假如金云云的第一次 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691926
Kudos: 7





	First Time…【澈云】

"呀！！ 你到底会不会呀！？"

看着金希澈把半管润滑液都挤到自己身上  
连带大腿都弄得黏腻不已  
然后就停在那没有动作  
停下的激情 和大腿黏腻不适的感觉  
让原本浪漫动情的情绪渐渐消失  
不爽的情绪也瞬间袭来  
凭什么是自己被压！

"不会我来～"  
一把推开身上的人 反压过去  
把身上的黏液 沾到对方的下体和股间

金希澈剛从愣神之際反应过来  
没想到转眼间 就被小猫咪推倒

"甚么不会！ 要来也是哥来～"

两人不断翻滚扭动  
一个不留意之间

"啊～～～！！！！！！"

翻身的瞬间  
因为润滑液的湿润  
金希澈不小心直接将手指插进金钟云的后穴  
完全没有缓冲  
瞬间的捅入  
让毫无防备的金钟云 生理泪水硬生生的湧上眼眶

"唔…疼…………  
阿西八@$%&*…………"

一连串脏话飙出口  
双手用力抓着身下人的肩膀  
紧咬这下唇  
忍受后头撕裂的疼痛  
脑袋想起刚刚这人把自己骗上床 说会温柔  
果然都是骗人的  
越想越委屈  
眼泪再也忍不住 一颗一颗滴落  
小手更是握拳不断捶打

"金希澈你王八蛋…你欺负我……"

金希澈也懵了 但更多是心疼

"钟云别哭～ 别哭好不好…  
是哥的错…  
你别哭了 哥难受……"

"我才难受！"

"好好好…是钟云难受 都是哥的错！  
你别哭了 越哭越紧张 会越疼的～  
你放松……哥慢慢来……"

"这时候你又知道了 那刚刚你在干嘛！"

"呃…哥刚刚不是呆住了嘛  
因为钟云太美了呀～  
就这么光溜溜的躺在我身下  
下面还……湿黏一片……  
哥就是…"

"呀！！！不要再说了！！"

回想起刚刚自己被弄到乱糟糟  
明明甚么都没做 还是忍不住脸红

"金希澈！你到底做不做呀！！"  
屁股不满的动了一下

"你不痛了吗？"  
金希澈担忧的问着

"你……你……那你出去……"

厚着脸皮问对方要不要操  
结果是担忧的问自己痛不痛  
金钟云气也不是 不气也不是  
痛啊…可是卡在那更难受…

见金钟云要把自己的手推开

"别呀！哥这就做～  
我们钟云忍不住了吗？ 嘿～"

金希澈开心的吻了下金钟云  
同时手在里头轻微的来回抽送  
见金钟云真的没甚么不适  
便开始加大幅度  
手更是变着角度不断开拓

"唔…嗯………"

手摸到一个微小的凸点  
用力往前一刺

"啊～～～～～"

金钟云的声音陡然拔起

"钟云是这对吧～"

金希澈手不停的戳刺着敏感点  
还用指甲尖轻轻地刮过  
金钟云被刺激得 整个人无力的趴在金希澈身上  
身体忍不住颤抖……  
肠液也分泌越来越多

金希澈感受到金钟云的后穴逐渐柔软后  
抱着人翻过身 把他的大腿抬高  
金钟云顺手抓过旁边的枕头  
垫在自己略微悬空的后腰  
也让屁股抬更高 方便金希澈扩张

金希澈亲了下金钟云的腿根

"还是我们钟云想的周到  
要是现在就腰痠了 等会怎么办呀～"

"呀！不要总说些有的没的！"

看着可爱弟弟又要炸毛  
金希澈赶紧住嘴

"哥不说哥不说了 哥用做的～"

再度探进一根手指头  
已经湿润的小穴 这次没有让金钟云太难受  
手指进去 就感受到温润的穴肉热情的包裹上来  
没多久第三根手指也进去了  
手指在里头不停抽动  
扑哧扑哧的水声 在房间里回响  
金钟云被伺候得舒服  
腰也跟着主动前后摆动  
嘴里更是不断发出浅浅的呻吟

金希澈看着自己的小猫咪  
舒服情动的样子  
再也忍不住了  
手指抽出来  
换上自己已经硬到发疼的性器  
抓着金钟云的胯  
用力一挺腰

"啊～～～！！！！  
金希澈！！你……你不会先打个招呼吗……"

原本还沉浸在舒服快感的金钟云  
被瞬间撑开的疼痛感 弄得呼吸不顺  
拼命大口呼吸 想要压下不适感  
结果还没缓过来  
那个骗自己会温柔的人  
就又开始大刀阔斧的动了起来

"痛…痛～～！！  
金希澈你他妈的就不能再等一下吗！"

金钟云咬着唇 眉头紧紧皱着  
忍受着金希澈一次又一次  
几乎整根拔出又捅入的抽插

"乖…云云乖……  
我真的忍不住了……"

金钟云里头紧致的穴肉 绞得他头皮发麻  
尤其看着眼前炸毛的小猫  
因为疼痛 眼眶蒙上一层水雾  
但配上满是情慾的眸子  
以及张大嘴巴气息不稳的模样  
让他莫名有种想狠狠欺负的慾望  
鬼使神差的 就开始动了起来  
现在要他停下 根本不可能  
太爽了…  
小猫里头太美妙了～

"反正… 等一会也是会痛…  
云云乖…  
动一动 马上就爽了～"

说着违心的话 安慰快哭出来的炸毛小猫  
下半身的速度却越来越快

"呀！金希澈！你……  
啊……嗯……啊哈………"

被撞的讲不出完整的话语  
痛感跟快感同时交杂着  
不爽的一把搂过金希澈的脖子  
对着肩膀狠狠咬下去

"嘶～～～  
没事 你咬吧…  
哥让你再更爽一点 就不疼了～"

加重身下的力道  
每一下都重重撞击在深处  
撞得金钟云的手只能虚虚的搭在金希澈的肩上  
紧咬着肩膀的嘴 也松开了  
只剩一声一声断续的呻吟从嘴里流出

随着时间拉长  
痛感渐渐被欲望取代  
金钟云双腿缠上金希澈的腰  
把人更拉向自己  
下半身跟着金希澈的撞击 不断摆动  
撞击到某个点时  
金钟云突然全身颤抖  
金希澈开始重点进攻  
不断短促又快速的冲刺

"希峰…希峰！！  
不要…太多了……啊…哈……不…不要…"

过于激烈的快感  
让金钟云惊的几乎不能呼吸  
身体不受控制的一直颤抖  
眼泪从眼角滑落

"不要…希峰…不要这样……我…我受不了……"

"真的不要吗？"

金希澈减缓了速度 暂时不再针对那一点  
在金钟云稍稍喘息时  
又猝不及防的攻上  
不断反复  
只是每次距离上次撞击的时间 又拉得更长

刚刚才感受过极致快感的金钟云  
这下又不满了

"希峰… 你用力点…"

"不是你说不要的吗～"

又故意狠狠撞一下那小凸点

"啊～～～"

"看～眼泪都难受的出来了呢～"

金希澈低头舔过金钟云眼角的泪痕

"要哥用力点还是轻点？快点还是慢点呀？  
嗯～～～"

一下一下缓慢却用力地撞击  
但就是不碰那一点

"你……"

金钟云双手捏住正在坏笑的脸蛋  
把人扯过来  
对着嘴唇用力吻了上去  
然后趁金希澈愣神之际  
把人压在下头 自己骑了上去  
一边摆动 一边抚慰自己的肉棒  
满足的想着  
果然还是自己来最舒服～

金希澈看着眼前诱人小猫 闭眼享受的模样  
虽然他也很舒服  
但 第一次…  
还是要抓回主动权  
坏心的对着金钟云的敏感点用力一顶

"啊哈～～！！！"

果然  
刚刚还耀武扬威的猫儿  
立马颤抖的软了腰  
趴在自己身上喘息

"云云还是省点力～ 让哥来就好～"

就着仰躺的姿势 抱住金钟云不停用力顶腰  
怀里的人被顶的晃呀晃的  
已经硬到冒水的性器  
就这么在两人腹肌间不停摩擦

似乎觉得这样不尽兴  
金希澈再度把金钟云压到身下  
然后抬起两条纤细长腿  
挂在自己肩膀上

已经尝过快感甜头的金钟云  
放松自己 任凭金希澈摆弄  
这姿势两人相连的更加紧密  
体内的大家伙顶得更深  
当然也就更刺激  
爽得金钟云连脚趾都蜷曲了起来

"希峰…好棒… 好棒～  
嗯啊…哈……还要…还要…"

"乖 都给你～  
云云要甚么 哥都给你……"

金希澈粗喘着气  
抓着金钟云的胯开始加速顶撞  
金钟云伸手探向自己的肉棒  
跟着后头的速度 手上的套弄也越来越快

"啊～～啊～～要到了要到了～～"

"云云等等 等我～"

金希澈更加快速的疯狂抽插  
每一次撞击  
都让金钟云的呻吟一声比一声高亢  
终于在最后一次撞上敏感点时  
两人一同射了出来……

。  
。  
。  
。

高潮过后  
金钟云慵懒地被金希澈抱在怀里  
后者的手一遍一遍抚过怀中人的背脊  
前者则是搭在金希澈的胸膛上 轻轻喘息

两人静静的拥抱  
享受激情过后的温馨  
不知过了多久 也许只是一小会  
金钟云抬起头  
调皮的舔上金希澈的喉结  
感受到身下人的轻颤  
更是肆无忌惮的舔起来

金希澈用力捏了下作怪的小猫咪  
暗哑着嗓音说别闹  
金钟云翻身趴到金希澈身上

"我～没～有～呀～～"  
一个字一个字的慢慢吐出口  
每一下 温热的气息  
都打在金希澈的脸上

金钟云感受到金希澈渐渐紊乱的呼吸  
狡黠的笑了起来  
挑逗的小舌  
先是舔了圈自己的嘴唇  
然后又舔向金希澈的  
接着鼻子 眼睛 然后耳朵  
含住耳垂  
故意情色的发出水声  
然后在那人全身紧绷时  
轻轻的说了句  
让他彻底发狂的话

"希峰～干我～～～"

两眼发红的  
把撩拨人的小坏猫再度压到身下  
活塞运动 无止尽的持续着

随着夜晚的流逝  
两人不知疯狂了多少次  
最后在浴室里

"希峰…不行了…不要…  
我真的射不出来了…"

"最后一次就好 云云…"

"呜…呜…呜… 不要…不要……"

"最后了…最后了…云云乖～"

"嗯啊～～啊～～～～  
希峰 我忍不住了…呜…会尿出来…呜……  
停下 你停下……"

金钟云双腿被架在洗手台上  
脱力的靠在金希澈的胸膛 无助的低声呜咽

"那就不要忍 云云  
让我看好不好～  
云云～我爱你 云云～"

身下不停的被用力撞击  
金钟云死命咬着唇 忍受蚀骨的快感  
最终在小穴被一股热流灌浇时  
再也撑不住了  
黄色液体 喷射出来  
金钟云也昏迷在金希澈的怀里  
倒下的前一刻  
脑袋想着

"该死的坏蛋 一个礼拜都别想碰我！"

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话  
> 记得帮我留言唷  
> 有人要猜猜下一个是谁吗？


End file.
